Pitch black 3: Visiting the planet again
by Matt15086
Summary: Riddick gets captured by Earth and He tells them about the planet he first visited on with the monsters. Planet earth sends 10 people with Riddick to investigate the planet that supposedly killed a lot of the people in the first ship.
1. Default Chapter

The spaceship comes upon the planet that Riddick had been to earlier in his adventures. Lot's has happened since he has been to the planet. Riddick drives the spaceship closer to the planet. The United States government heard Riddick's stories and wanted to investigate the planet more so they could see if he was right or not.  
  
Back in the prison Riddick knew that the only way to get out of it was to tell the United States and the other countries about the planet. The other countries knew now that Riddick had been to so many more planets then any other human in the Universe. What they didn't know which they had discovered while keeping Riddick locked up in Prison was that Riddick could only see when it was dark. The light blinded him otherwise.  
  
The spaceship was coming closer into the atmosphere now. Riddick held the steering wheel as the 10 men watched him steer. Red and Yellow flames came around the ship as it was getting closer to the ground.  
  
"Get ready". Riddick spoke  
  
The 10 men got in seats and buckled up while they held a gun in the other hand. The ride lasted for a couple of seconds cause the next thing they knew, the spaceship crashed into the sand of the planet.  
  
"Shit! You wasn't suppose to crash the damn ship!" yelled a United States officer  
  
"Well Sorry. Should have told you that there is no way of landing this bucket of bolts." Riddick responded  
  
A north Japanese officer then got up from his seat and opened the hatch. Riddick put on his black goggles so the sun wouldn't affect him. The rest of the men all got out of the ship and Riddick followed.  
  
The bones of the dead animals were still there from the last time that Riddick had visited the planet. The group then kept walking holding up their guns except Riddick didn't have one. All he had was a knife which was in his pocket.  
  
Something in his mind then caught Riddick. Riddick fell to the ground yelling in pain. The flash in his mind was of the captain and the second captain who had been with him when they first crashed on this planet.  
  
"What's the matter!?" The Japanese officer yelled in English  
  
"Nothing...just fuck off" Riddick yelled  
  
The Japanese officer stepped back. They continued on. The building complex was still there just as Riddick had thought and the ship that they had crash landed when they had first came upon the planet was still there also.  
  
Another flash in Riddick's mind of the ship that he had first come on was crashing to the ground. Riddick put his hand on his head yelling in pain.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" The United States Officer spoke  
  
"Yes, I'm fucking sure!" Riddick screamed  
  
Riddick stepped closer to the whole that one of the members on the first crash had dug. It was still there. So many memories of the people who died on this planet, why couldn't they of just survived? Riddick crept down the whole then he stopped staring face to face with the monster that had killed all the passengers on the first ship and his.  
  
"You fucking bastard" Riddick whispered under his breath  
  
Riddick then punch the monster and crawled quickly out of the hole.  
  
"See anything?" The British officer asked  
  
"Yeah I did" Riddick answered  
  
Riddick then went into the room where the second captain of his ship had been in with the Planet and the three suns. Riddick noticed an eclipse would be happening again soon.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" Riddick yelled in fury  
  
Riddick then walked out of the room while the officers stood in fear. They all gathered around the model with the number 22 on the little counter. They still didn't know what was the big deal about the number 22. None of them had been on the planet.

They then walked outside watching Riddick stairing in the sky looking at one of the three suns.

"The legs are broken on the craft. If we can get the materials for the 4 legs we will be able to take the craft and build it back up. If you guys want to see the monsters you can stay here. But I will tell you right now that you will not survive this." Riddick explained

The 10 officers looked at each other and agreed that they should help. The Canadian officer took of the helmet on his head.

"Just to let you know im not a guy. I volunteered for this but I will do any work that's necassary." She began

"That's just great! God! The monsters love to kill girls you know. They know the blood on girls and shit." Riddick anwsered

"To bad. Your going to have to deal with it Riddick." The Canadian officer said

They walked toward the ship looking for parts to the landing legs. Riddick had no clue why he even told them this now. He was so confused and just wanted to go home and get the hell out of this place. It brought back so many memories to him.


	2. Exploring the Planet

Riddick and the 10 officers went inside the first ship that Riddick had crash landed on. Everything was old and rusty but could still be used. Riddick thought this brings back a lot of memories. The Canadian woman officer then walked up.  
  
"What can I do to help?" The Canadian Woman officer asked  
  
"Stand guard." Riddick answered in a low voice  
  
The Canadian Woman officer went outside to where there was a chair with a huge umbrella to keep the sun out of her eyes next to her. She sat down with her gun rested in her lap.  
  
Riddick and the 9 other officers kept searching for the legs that they would need to get the ship off this god damn planet. Riddick looked at the United States officer and he grinned.  
  
"Over here!" yelled the Japanese officer in English accent  
  
Riddick and the United States officer ran over to the Japanese officer. As he looked down Riddick could see the second captain from the first ship that Riddick had crash landed on when he was first visiting the planet. Riddick bent down and put his arms around the captain.  
  
Her blonde hair was full of blood, her back had hole in it with blood around the hole, and her eyes were wide open and looked to be in fear. Riddick put the body down and got back up. No one said a word as Riddick left the area.  
  
"That is completely strange." Riddick whispered into the air  
  
"What's strange?" The German officer in English spoke  
  
Riddick began, "They never leave the body all open like that. They must be waiting for something to happen."  
  
The others just stared at Riddick fixed on his back. Riddick then ran out of the ship and went across the desert into the valley of bones. As Riddick ran he remembered where the bunker with the monsters where in. Riddick kept running, running, and running until he reached end of the valley of bones.  
  
He was amazed at the object that was facing right in front of him. A space station that was half buried in was now at the other side of the valley of the bones. Riddick turned back to see 7 of the officers running towards him. The 7 officer's stopped in terror looking at the Space Station.  
  
Blood was splattered all over it. All kinds of blood; Green, blue, and even red blood was on the space station. Parts of humans were all over the top of the space station. Every face stared at them all with their eyes wide open in fear.  
  
Riddick went closer to the Space station, and started walking around it staring at all the human body parts. Most of the hands had several guns in them and some of the body's had lots and lots of ammo around them. Riddick thought someone must have come here before me and tried to destroy these monster's but they didn't know how to.  
  
"Get all the weapons!" Riddick yelled  
  
The 7 officer's started gathering weapons and ammo. Riddick went to the half buried Space station's door and pulled it open. The lights inside the space station turned on immediately.  
  
"Help me God! Help me god!" came the words from inside the Space station  
  
Riddick, still holding his knife went into the space station.  
  
The man was still screaming, "Help me god! Help me god!"  
  
Riddick went around the corner and staring down at him covered in blood dripping from head to toe.  
  
"Who are you?" screamed the man in fear  
  
"You don't need to know what" Riddick answered  
  
"He is coming! He is coming!" the man screamed again but louder this time  
  
"Who the fuck is coming!?" Riddick yelled

"He is coming!" The man screamed once more

"What i want to know who he is!" Riddick screamed back

"He hunts in the dark...but he isn't like the rest of those horrid monster's. The monster's trust him and they know he won't do anything bad to him." The man explained

"He wil kill you all! Just like he did to my crew!" The man yelled

"That gives me some clue to who he is but does he have a name!?" Riddick questioned in fury

"How do you think im suppose to know that" whispered the man as his vioce was getting lower and lower.

The man died right there in the Space station and Riddick couldn't figure out what the man was talking about when he said He is coming, you won't survive!Riddick then ran out of the Space station and then told the others to run back to the first ship. They did so.

As Riddick looked Saturn started to cover the sun. It was beginning to be a eclispe.


	3. The New Thing

The Sun was going behind Saturn. It was totally dark on the planet. The monster's started to come out of there Tunnels. They screeched in the darkness hunting for pray. Riddick looked at the dead man and looked inside the space station which he could see nothing. Riddick took off his goggles and started out of the spaceship. He could see the monster's closing in on the 7 officers. Riddick only hoped the Woman Canadian officer was doing alright.

Her eyes couldn't see anything as she looked in the dark. But she could defiantly hear the screeches and the sounds of the monsters Riddick had once said were on the planet. Alyssa grabbed her huge flashlight and turned it on. The monsters were gaining on her as she could see. The gun that was by her was loaded and read to fire. One of the monsters moved closer to her and Alyssa shined the flashlight on it.

"That'll teach you mother fucker!" Alyssa screamed in the dark.

Riddick's face was as serious as it could get. The 7 police officers were huddled in a corner one with a flashlight and it was the German officer who was trying to get rid of the monsters.

"Ah! Take that you evil piece of shit!" The German officer screamed in German because he was so scared.

Riddick went out of the space station and went to see what was happening. The group was still in a huddled position. They knew that they would get out alive or would they?

"IN HERE!" Riddick yelled while waving the group inside. The 7 officer's ran inside and helped Riddick shut the door to the space station.

"Now what do we do? The United States officer asked as he kicked a can.

Riddick began, "Try and find power to the place so we could start it up and maybe make it out of here alive. I mean this place couldn't be totally crashed."

Riddick went to a switch box and turned on the power. Some of the lights came on in the Space station but not very many.

"GET THE FUCK BACK!" Alyssa screamed while shining her flashlight everywhere and shooting.

The man next to her didn't seem to get touched by the monsters. He then grabbed Alyssa by the neck.

"Now dead I wouldn't try and scare them away if I were you." The man began.

"W-Who are you?" Alyssa answered trembling.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The Man then bit her.

Alyssa awoke on a red silky bed down in a chamber in a cave. She noticed she had teeth just like a vampire did. Her red hair was straight as it could get.

"Welcome to down below." The man then appeared.

"Where am I?" Alyssa asked.

"You're my wife now and my name is Jacob." Jacob responded.

Alyssa couldn't believe it but it was true.


End file.
